Festivalist
The Festivalist is a dressphere in the International and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X-2. Before the release of the HD remake, the Festivalist was also known by the fan-translated term Festival-Goer. It is based on a design sent in by an eight-year old fan for Square Enix's dress designing competition advertised in Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania.Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Omega. pp576-577. The dressphere is acquired in the beginning of the game, on board the Celsius, when Yuna talks to Brother. Appearance Each has a pair of weapons, one used for regular attacking and one for their unique abilities (the unique ability is named after the weapon used for it). *Yuna uses Temari (the two balls attached to her wrist) for regular attacks. She is able to deal two attacks at once. For her special attacks she uses her Sandals; she kicks them off and they explode releasing a spell. *Rikku uses cotton candy for regular attacks. For special attacks, she uses the Goldfish in a plastic bag. She lets the goldfish out to attack the enemy. *Paine uses a giant fan for regular attacks. For special attacks, she uses her Mask (which she throws like a disc). Commands *Attack *Festivities *Item Abilities Yuna Yuna's abilities are unique in that the specific ability chosen is random, dependent on how the sandal she kicks off lands. The sandal landing face-up corresponds to the lowest level spell, face-down to the middle level spell, on its side to a high level spell, and on its heel to the highest level spell. The lower level spells are more common, and the highest level spell is very rare. For Fire Sandals, the spells are Fire, Fira, Firaga, and Firaga 2. For Ice Sandals, the spells are Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, and Blizzaga 2. For Lightning Sandals, the spells are Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, and Thundaga 2. For Water Sandals, the spells are Water, Watera, Waterga, and Waterga 2. For Flare Sandals, the spells are Sleep, Berserk, Break, and Flare. For Ultima Sandals, the spells are Silence, Blind, Death, and Ultima. Command Abilities Auto Abilities Rikku Rikku's Fish abilities summon three goldfish to attack the foe with the element chosen; these fish Chain with one another, building on the damage the first deals. Command Abilities Auto Abilities Paine Command Abilities Auto Abilities Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission The Festivalist dressphere returns in ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. Multiple copies can be found on the ground inside the tower or bought in shops. It increases Attack, Magic and Accuracy by 1 point per each level. It has a relatively high HP growth. Its regular attack range is one tile ahead of the character. Abilities Auto-Abilities Gallery Trivia *The dressphere image of the Festivalist is the fan Paine uses to attack. *The last firework that explodes when the girls transform into this dressphere resembles that girl's Mascot outfit: Yuna's Moogle, Rikku's Cait Sith, or Paine's Tonberry. **Yuna, Rikku, and Paine have an image of a Moogle, Cait Sith, and Tonberry, respectively, somewhere on their clothing. Paine also wears a large chocobo mask. *Paine is the only one not wearing shoes but instead is wearing "tabi", Japanese socks mostly worn while wearing traditional kimonos or pre-modern times. Unlike modern socks, the wearer's big toe is in its own section and the other four share one. *The chocobo mask Paine wears resembles the main playable Chocobo in the Chocobo series games. *Yuna is the only one to have both physical and magical abilities on her dressphere ability list. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Jobs